Interdependência
by Coala N
Summary: Ainda dói olhar para o passado, mas cada dia traz consigo uma nova chance. • Port/Br-centric.


**Axis Powers Hetalia © Himaruya Hidekaz. E só.**

* * *

><p>– <em>Feliz aniversário<em> – diz o português, entregando ao rapaz uma caixa não muito grande (mas um tanto pesada) e dando-lhe uns tapinhas fracos no ombro.

O sorriso que pode ser visto em seus lábios, de certa forma acolhedor, não corresponde muito à gama de sentimentos que quase transborda daqueles olhos verdes e cansados que, Brasil pensa, ele conhece tão bem. E os conhece de um tempo no qual estes eram mais intensos, mais _selvagens_, como aquele mar indomável cujo sal é das lágrimas de Portugal.

Os conhece até melhor do que gostaria.

– Ah, obrigado – e o brasileiro aceita o presente, retribuindo a felicitação com um sorriso igualmente desconfortável.

_É uma sensação estranha_, ele pensa novamente, a de receber presentes e cumprimentos, ainda que não inteiramente sinceros, da própria pessoa – _país_, que fosse – que fora responsável pelos eventos que levaram à celebração desse assim chamado aniversário, mas tenta mandar para longe tais devaneios nostálgicos.

O que Brasil menos precisa nesse momento é tornar todo o momento ainda mais estranho do que já está.

Contudo, a tentativa é vã.

Olhos castanhos se vêem evitando olhos caracteristicamente claros e acabam encarando pés, paredes, _qualquer coisa_, de maneira embaraçosamente evidente. A cena toda se desenvolve quase que num silêncio doentio, salvo pelo som de um disco antigo de Roberto Carlos tocando ao fundo e as risadas de um certo estadunidense indiscreto que conversa com todos os outros convidados no quintal.

Portugal também não se encontra muito à vontade e passa a mão pelos cabelos castanhos antes de encarar o mais novo – ou, melhor dizendo, a _cabeça_ dele – até que este se sinta incomodado o suficiente para erguê-la e retribuir o olhar, o que não tarda a acontecer.

Pelo menos _isso_, ele ainda sabe que funciona.

E é com consciência plena da própria hipocrisia que Portugal continua a usar no rosto aquele sorriso entristecido e abre os braços de maneira convidativa, deixando uma simples interrogação sair de seus lábios com aquele sotaque tão diferente.

– Posso? – pergunta. Brasil compreende rapidamente ao que o mais velho se refere e responde positivamente com um leve aceno de cabeça, sentindo um gosto amargo na boca ao reprimir a vontade intensa de dizer ao português que este deveria parar de uma vez por todas de fazer-lhe perguntas às quais, _ambos_ sabem muito bem, ele ainda é incapaz de dizer não.

Assim sendo, o brasileiro se vê sem qualquer reação além da de analisar a situação toda ao sentir-se envolto mais uma vez pelos braços do outro.

É um abraço apertado no qual ele sente o cheiro do sal. A essência dos oceanos.

Talvez não seja tão apertado quanto aqueles da época em que Brasil ficava esperando a silhueta de uma caravela surgir no horizonte, com os pés pequenos descalços a serem cobertos pela espuma do mar, mas a sensação é igualmente esmagadora. A falta de ar emocional, no entanto, torna-se plena ao que Portugal o aperta um pouco mais contra si.

– Sei muito bem que, neste momento, já não adianta mais – fala bem baixinho, quase inaudivelmente, sentindo leves cócegas em seu queixo por causa dos cabelos curtos do brasileiro – Mas ainda te vejo como um filho querido.

O mais novo apenas suspira profundamente e fecha os olhos, mais uma vez dando o melhor de si para se impedir de deixar escapar de sua boca algo de que provavelmente se arrependeria depois. E é dando graças a Deus, Iemanjá, Tupã ou qualquer outra divindade na qual _seus_ filhos acreditam – porque ele não faz distinção entre elas e acredita em algo que pode ser considerado uma mistura de todas as crenças que abriga – que escuta uma voz conhecida, de tom alegre, falando _"Hola, Brasileño"_ do portão da casa.

Solta-se do abraço do português com mais um aceno leve e enxerga ao longe um argentino emburrado, um uruguaio sorridente e o paraguaio mais sorridente ainda que chamara seu nome.

Ao que olha pra trás mais uma vez antes de abraçar os três vizinhos, com a mesma melancolia, Brasil pensa que são justamente esses três – _e também mais alguns_ – que formam sua família esses dias, apesar vez por outra ser tratado como a ovelha negra da família por suas diferenças. Mas ele não liga e sorri para eles do mesmo jeito, dia após dia.

No entanto, as palavras recém-ditas do português ainda se repetem em sua cabeça enquanto conversa animado com o trio. E como ele próprio disse, já nem adianta mais.

Duzentos anos se passaram, ambos sabem, e não foi só para eles. E ainda dói.

Mas ainda são capazes de seguir em frente.

* * *

><p><strong>[NA] **Considerações sobre essa fic – escrevi no ano passado, antes mesmo do dia da Independência, mas acabei perdendo a época de postá-la aqui. Como não sabia se ia poder usar a internet no dia mesmo, acabei postando hoje, bem antes. E é justamente por ter sido escrita há tanto tempo que, mais uma vez, trata-se de uma fic minha com Portugal homem.

E, sei lá, escrevi Portugal e Brasil assim porque apesar de todos os avanços e dos bons termos nos quais os países se encontram hoje em dia, a relação entre eles é bem desgastada. Como alguém com família quase que inteiramente portuguesa, me entristece muito acessar vídeos ou páginas na internet que falam sobre as culturas maravilhosas desses dois países lindos e ver brasileiros e portugueses brigando por causa de preconceitos estúpidos. Quando será que vão entender de uma vez por todas que viver em paz é bem melhor, né? :)

**Reviews fazem a vida da autora mais feliz. s2**


End file.
